Gundam Wing: Lost Souls Return
by leon noire
Summary: My first GW Fic! Read and find out the story... Please, REVIEW!!!
1. Prologue: A Love Lost, An Anger Rekindle...

**Gundam Wing: Lost Souls Return**

**By Kurenai Archangel**

                                                                                [Prologue]

Konnichiwa. I'm writing this to fulfill my need to write a Gundam story, and though I start this, I will definitely have trouble working on two stories at the same time: Blank Reflection and Lost Souls Return. Agggh, this is my first Gundam fic. Blank Reflection and The Chosen Five were all mech fics and I don't know how I'm going to do this… and, thing is, now my new pen name will appear on my stories so it'll be all better now. o.o; For those who don't know, 'kurenai' in Japanese means crimson, or blood red. Well anyway, I should go introducing my story now. -.-; 

Setting:

The year is now After Colony 200 (AC 200). Three full years have passed since Mariemaia's attempt to ascend to the full position of leader of the ESUN, along with the destruction of all of the Gundams and all known mobile suits... But in truth, the legendary Gundams were rebuilt in secret and stashed away in case of a total emergency. In the past three years, the pilots have accustomed to peace and all gone their separate ways. But a new evil arises and the pilots must again find themselves to fight this new evil…

**The Characters:**

Heero Yuy

Age: 19  
Ethnic origin: Japanese   
Place of origin: L1 colony cluster   
Height: 162 cm   
Weight: 50 kg   
Eye color: Prussian blue  
Hair color: Dark brown

Status: Works as a 'Preventer,' and as a bodyguard for Relena Peacecraft/Dorlian. 

Duo Maxwell  
Age: 19  
Ethnic origin: American   
Place of origin: L2 colony cluster   
Height: 162 cm   
Weight: 52 kg  
Eye color: Cobalt blue  
Hair color: Brown

Status: Works as a junkyard operator. Also now a father of two; married to Hilde Schbeiker (correct spelling?) 

Trowa Barton

Age: 19  
Ethnic origin: Unknown   
Place of origin: L3 colony cluster?   
Height: 165cm   
Weight: 54 kg   
Eye color: Dark green  
Hair color: Brown

Status: Works now as a 'Preventer.' 

Quatre Winner

Age: 19  
Ethnic origin: Arabian  
Place of origin: L4 colony cluster  
Height: 162 cm   
Weight: 49 kg   
Eye color: Blue  
Hair color: Platinum gold

Status: Works as head of Winner Corporation, a top construction company that helped design and build many of the new colonies in L2, L3, and L6.

Chang WuFei

Age: 19  
Ethnic origin: Chinese  
Place of origin: L5 colony cluster  
Height: 162 cm   
Weight: 51 kg   
Eye color: Black  
Hair color: Black

Status: Works as a 'Preventer.' 

Zechs Merquise   
Age: 23  
Ethnic origin: Northern European  
Place of origin: Cinq Kingdom  
Height: 195 cm   
Weight: 83 kg   
Eye color: Nail blue  
Hair color: blond

Status: Now working as a 'Preventer.'

Merian Black

Age: 19

Ethnic origin: Filipino-Japanese

Place of origin: L1 colony cluster

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 50 kg

Eye color: Hazel-Gray

Hair color: Blue

Status: Newly drafted 'Preventer.' 

Elle Parker

Age: 20

Ethnic origin: French

Place of Origin: Paris, France

Height: 150 cm

Weight: 51 kg

Eye color: Light blue

Hair color: Brown

Status: Newly drafted 'Preventer.' 

            The large press conference was filled to the brim with people; reporters and many other journalists were surrounding the podium as many people awaited to see the famous Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian. Lightbulbs flashing, the constant talking all got annoying as Heero Yuy stood behind the curtain. All the commotion was getting to his head as he looked towards Relena who was to give her speech on her fourth year of rule. His stern voice cut through the air and snapped her out of her daydream.

"You ready?" Heero asked, getting off, pacing around.

"You should learn to calm down, Heero. It'd be nice for you to actually sit down and drink some tea." He smirked, and shrugged the comment off. 

"It's nothing." A young man rushed into the room, his breath hanging by a thread and his panting loud as hell.

"Madame… Relena…" He paused, panting, and taking in a breath. "Your…"

"Yes, I know." She finished her last sip of tea as she took a deep breath and brushed herself off. "I'm ready." The young man walked out, with Relena following him. Heero took a breath and stealthily followed after her. 

            Within moments, Relena was in front of thousands of people. Flashbulbs cracked, voices quieted. The sun's rays came down upon the press conference, which was outside of the ESUN's headquarters in Brussels. 

"Ladies… and Gentle…" Her sentence was interrupted by a single crack. Looking down at herself, she felt the pain surge through her body as the blood poured down her white blouse. Looking around her, she saw people screaming, and others ducking. Feeling her knees buckling in, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. 

"He..er…" Two fingers were placed upon her lips to keep her from talking. Many bodyguards stood around her, crowding her. Blurred faces were all around her.

"Don't waste your breath." He paused. "You're gonna be okay."

"I'm… so happy… you came…"   
"Get an ambulance!" Heero screamed, but the young, frail woman in her arms was resisting. "No. You cannot die [here.]" He picked her up, trying to carry her over to the paramedics who were on standby.

"If I'm meant to die… I'm meant to die, Heero. You can't stop that."

"Relena… if you die, the 'Nation' will fall apart and something will happen." He paused, trying to put his feelings into words. "I can't live without you…" She smiled. He put his hand over her wound, which was directly over her heart. He felt the blood pumping within her, the will, the fight within her leaving her as easily as the blood within her was escaping. 

"Heero… know that I will always love you… and that my life was sacrificed in the pursuit of peace…" Her grip upon his hands became weaker, as she struggled to release her final words. "I'll be… waiting…" Her grip upon his hand loosened, as her weight had decreased also. Her strong mind, lost. Lost among a sea of hope and compassion for peace. 

"No, Relena… no…" He felt her words melt into his mind as the static around him strengthened. "No!!!" He screamed, holding her limp body in his arms, her innocent blood pouring across his hands. Eyes filling up with anger, he looked around for the other bodyguards.  
"Search the buildings! Get a manhunt! I want this man taken into custody!" Heero yelled, this little event pushing him over the edge.

// Iie… this can't be happening… // 

Several hours later

            Heero lay in his bed, the sheets wrapped around him. His cold glare hit the ceiling, his mind racing with a million thoughts. He sat up, his head spinning. Cursing himself a thousand times he looked toward the phone, which was ringing. Cautiously picking the receiver up, he put it to his ear. 

"Yeah?"

"Heero… I heard about what happened… I'm sorry…"

// Barton… // 

"Hn." 

"Heero, are you okay?"

"Hn." 

"Une called a secret meeting at X-18999 last night. Only the Preventers with high clearance are permitted to attend the meeting. You need to be there."

"I see." 

"She's troubled about all the riots that are occurring. All these skirmishes are flaring up again and we have to stop this before this turns into another all out war between the Earth and the Colonies." 

"Yeah. I know." 

"Do me a favor, Yuy." 

"Hn?" 

"Call Duo." 

"Gotcha." 

"Also, the meeting is tomorrow night at 1800 hours. Don't be late." The click of the receiver as Heero hung up the phone made him move as he got up and stretched. 

// Something bad is going to happen… //

Picking up the phone, he looked over his address book for Duo's number at the scrap yard. Dialing the number, he waited for Duo to pick up. A small child picked up the phone, and started making baby sounds.

"Hewwo?" Asked the young voice. Heero sat frozen, as he saw a young lady walk over and pick up the phone. 

"Gommenasai. Konnichiwa, Maxwell Residence?" Asked Hilde, who's young face greeted Heero. "Oh, Duo! It's for you!" Duo's voice came from the background.

"Who is it?" 

"It's Heero!" All of a sudden, a rush of trampling feet came and rushed over to the phone. Then Duo's face popped up.  
"Hiya, buddy!" Heero smirked. 

"It's been a while since I've seen you last, Duo. How are things?" Since Duo just ran out of the shower, his long brown hair was draped over his shoulders as he attempted to speak while re-braiding his hair. 

"Heh, I've got two young ones to deal with, how about you?" 

"Une called a high security meeting and she needs all of us to come back."

"Is it possible that another war could break out?" 

"I don't know… but she's calling us back anyway. The meeting is tomorrow night at 1800 hours on colony X-18999. L3 cluster. Don't forget to be there." 

"Cool. Anything else up?" 

"I'm not sure I wanna talk about it…" 

"What's wrong, buddy?" 

"Relena…" 

"What happened? Did you ask her to marry you like I said you should?" 

"No…" Heero said, his monotone voice becoming more serious. Duo's eyes widened.

"No. You're not serious. Do not tell me you shot her." 

"I didn't shoot her. Someone else did." Heero closed his eyes, those horrible moments replaying in his mind. A tear rolled down his cheek. 

"She…"

"She died, okay?" Another tear rolled down his cheek. "She died before me…. In my arms…" Duo watched idly as Heero broke down into tears. The perfect soldier, crying. Looking at him, he thought to himself that this was a dream, that he would wake up and everything would be okay. But it wouldn't. This was the real thing. 

"Duo, I don't know what to do anymore…" He paused. "I never got to tell her what I thought of her… She wasn't someone I just wanted to kill because she got in my way, but I loved her…"

"Heero…" In the background, Hilde was sitting on the couch, listening to the fiasco Heero was going though.

"Is everything okay, Duo?" Hilde questioned as Duo turned around. He nodded his head and she sat down.

"Why… Why?" She buried her head in her hands and also began to sob. Looking back to Heero, he saw that he had dried his tears up and his eyes were as cold as ever. 

"Are you okay man?" 

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" 

"Stop it, Maxwell." Heero snapped at Maxwell. 

"Kuso! I'm sorry Heero!" Heero looked away from the phone and looked back into the receiver. 

"I have to go. I should pack for the meeting." Hanging up, he collapsed upon the bed and buried his head into the pillow, as the hot tears of sadness came down his face like a waterfall. 

The Next Night 

            Lady Une sat at a table, accompanied by many of the Gundam pilots. Duo, Trowa, Zechs, Quatre, and Wufei. Several other women were sitting at the back, and they were Lucrezia Noin, Sally Po, 

and Dorothy Catalonia.

"How's the Mars Terraforming project, Zechs?" Quatre asked, his voice cheery as always.

"It's well. We've colonized most of the planet and now new colonists are moving there. It's becoming better than we all planned." 

"I wonder where Heero is… he's late…" Duo questioned, looking around." The chatter between the former pilots was interrupted as Lady Une stood up. 

"Good evening, Ladies, Gentlemen." She stopped for a second. "I called you all here in a meeting about the assassination of the late Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian. Let me ask for a quick moment of silence for the slaughtered martyr." Silence settled throughout the room, but suddenly the stillness was shattered by the opening of a door. Standing there was Heero Yuy, Pilot of Wing Zero. Eyes all watching him, he strolled over to a vacant chair and sat down. 

"As I was saying, Miss Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian was assassinated yesterday at 13 26 hours by an unknown assassin. At this time, Preventer agents from around the globe and from the colonies have reported large masses of riots and they are all calling for one specific purpose: A new leader." Zechs stood up. 

"Miss Une, there is nobody else suited up to her position as leader of the Nation."

"Exactly. If we do not establish a temporary sense of rule, the 'Nation' might split up, causing total chaos. I've received these predictions from a bunch of my agents." Suddenly, the video phone rang in the conference room as Miss Une picked up the connection. 

"Yes?"

"Miss Une! The colonies have declared independence from the nation!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock.  
"What?!" 

"The United Sphere of Organized Colonies was formed earlier today! They are making their declaration speech now!" 

"Impossible! Including L6?" 

"No, M'am! L6 has resided as neutral due to the entire conflict!" 

"That's better than all six sides…" Trowa muttered after looking over this entire problem.

"Have they declared war?" Une questioned, her patience going down the drain.

"No M'am! It looks like they have no mobile suits in their possession." 

"Good. Keep monitoring the colonies' status'." 

"Aye, M'am!" The Preventer saluted and the link was cut. Lady Une sank into her chair and she closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. 

"I was afraid of this…" She paused, pressing a couple of buttons, bringing up a screen. "After I re-drafted you all as Preventer agents, I had your Gundam rebuilt in secret. They're being stored on MO-2, the resource satellite. Since it has been abandoned, nobody ever uses it anymore and your Gundams have been rebuilt and stashed there." The pilots seemed to perk up when she mentioned them, but Une continued anyway, ignoring their change in attitude. As she mentioned the name of the Gundam, the specs and the full view was shown upon the overhead.

"Wing Zero Custom, Deathscythe-Hell Custom, Heavyarms Kai Custom, Sandrock Custom, Nataku Custom, and finally, the Tallgeese III." Due to some other circumstances, we also had a couple of Tauruses rebuilt just in case." She stopped and looked around. "Where's… never mind. So now, we need to establish a working base in MO-2 and get all agents on 'high alert.'" 

"Are you all ready?" Une asked, and everyone agreed, to their fullest extent. 

"Good. I'm happy." 

**Notes: 

            OH MY GOD!!! AGGHH Please read and review, this is my first GW Fic and I'm so tired right now. Oh, yes… To all those Relena fans out there, her death was not to bash her, this is because of plot purposes. :: hides behind a brick wall to get ready for flames :: ahhhhh!!! Please, give me a chance!!! Oh yes, I forgot something…

DISCLAIMER: 

I own nothing in this fic other than the characters I made up: Merian Black, and Elle Parker. Eheh, Mena's my muse… anyway, if you want to own a computer, a teddy bear, a light, a pillow and a picture of my girlfriend, go ahead! Sue me! :: all these lawyers run up to him :: I WAS KIDDING!!! All credit given to whoever. I love the person who wrote Gundam Wing though. Thanks!


	2. One: Sparks Extinguished

**Gundam Wing: Lost Souls Return**

**By Kurenai Archangel**

                                                                                [One]

                Within a number of hours, all equipment from the Preventer Headquarters on Earth was transported to the resource satellite known as MO-2. Lady Une was holding a small conference with the pilots when a young cadet rushed into the room. 

"M'am, there is an urgent message from the front desk." 

"Bring it through." Suddenly, the videophone activated. Lucrezia Noin appeared upon the other line. 

"Miss Une, we have confirmation that several transport ships have begun to enter the Earth's atmosphere." 

"Direction?" 

"As of yet, unknown." Lady Une closed her eyes, pausing to think. She hesitated at first. 

"Pilots, except for Zechs. I want all of you to intercept the transports, and give them the information that they did not clear any re-entry information with the Preventers. If they resist to return to their point of origin, you have clearance to use full force." Heero got out of his chair.   
"Gotcha." Walking out of the room towards the Hangar bay, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo followed suit outside of the conference room. 

                Upon entering the Hangar Bay, Heero stood frozen. 

// Zero… It's been a while… //

Jumping up in the zero gravity, he entered Zero's cockpit and he seated himself firmly in the padded seat as he buckled himself in. Running his fingers over the console he remembered all the familiar memories… those memories that felt like yesterday. As his fingers danced across the buttons the console began to light up and the pilots began to slowly come back.

"You guys ready?" Asked Quatre, who seemed full of joy to be back in Sandrock. Quickly, he was greeted by a number of let's go's and a bunch of other comments.

"Une, are we cleared for launch?" Questioned Trowa as he set himself up. 

"Go, guys. Good luck." 

"Roger." Suddenly, the light red trail was blazed through space as the legendary Gundams flew out towards Earth, to meet the re-entry heat. Zechs stood out by a window as he watched the Gundams fly out to engage once again.   
"Good luck, boys." He smiled and turned away as he wanted so badly to be back in the Tallgeese. 

**

                The buildings stood like monoliths amongst each other, unaware of the time they must have weathered. The creations of modern man, the time taken to put an entire city together. Shrouds of people filled the streets, the sun beamed down upon the buildings and people full force. Many people walking mindlessly, unaware of the time, yet taking in their surroundings. The inner city of Baltimore. Quiet, and peaceful like glass. 

                Suddenly an explosion rocked the harbor, flashes of brilliant red and orange came to the eye. The shockwave suddenly wrecked the quietness of the glass and sent shards flying all over. Piercing screams filled the air as many come to realize the truth. More explosions move the harbor as a boat bursts into flames. Several brown humanoid objects land around the harbor, as small units of officers try to match up to the Leo suits. Fighting to no avail, and watching their bullets do nothing but ricochet off of the mobile suits, the invaders began to fight back. Slowly but suddenly the resistance began to realize that their fight was hopeless. Coming into a descent were what looked like Gundams came to a stop. Serpents; are what they were. Again, more and more Leos began to set down around the harbor. The small sparks of resistance still trying to set a fire were easily put out as the Serpents fired upon the weak soldiers. Their small encampment erupted into flames. 

"We're done here." The voice paused over the transmission.

"Mission complete. Over." A warning beep abruptly made the soldier jump to attention. 

"Sir, there's something in the sky!" 

Suddenly, a bright flash of light from the mysterious object flew to the ground. Once the thread of energy reached the ground, a luminescent eruption of light poured out from the glowing sphere of energy, a smirk formed upon the pilot's face as a few other forms of black sped past him to join the fray. 

"You never completed your mission." He paused, putting away the Buster Rifle and turning on his Beam Sabers. 

"Neither have I." 

Amongst the crater left by Wing Zero, a few other Gundams joined the muck. 

"The God of Death has returned!" Duo Maxwell yelled as he slashed through a Leo with surprising ease. 

"It's a relief to be back, isn't it?" His call was unanswered as Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Nataku blazed through the Leos. 

                To his surprise, several more explosions came from nowhere. 

"Another mobile suit type?" Quatre asked, his heat shotels glowing in the setting sun. 

"Looks like it." Trowa said, raising his gatling up to the approaching ships. 

"Taurus dolls and something else." Heero had murmered, preparing for a harder fight. "Watch yourselves guys, they may be harder and from another organization. Those markings have nothing to do with OZ, Romafeller or Preventers." 

"Gotcha." Quatre replied, but he was interrupted by a volley of gunfire. Repeatedly, flashes of light came up over and over again as the Tauruses fired repeatedly upon the harbor in hopes of hitting the Gundams. Every miss resulted in another building blown up, and there was fire all over. 

"Guys, watch your movements. These dolls have better aim. Maybe better AI." 

Deathscythe-Hell was knocked back after being hit twice by a beam blast. 

"Damnit!" Duo yelled, after being shook by the shot. Smirking, he looked back. "You think we're losing our touch?" Heero's face came up upon the viewport. 

"No. It looks like they've become better." Abruptly, a large number of suits came out of nowhere as the Gundams began to prepare for another fight. 

"How'd they come up with so many suits?" Trowa's voice came up, startling Heero. 

"Then again, how'd we manage to get our Gundams back?" 

"Maxwell, shut up with your rambling and fight!" WuFei yelled, anger increasing in his tone of voice. Trying to hold his stance, WuFei was dueling with the new mobile suit. 

"What is this, some kind of new Serpent?" 

"Shut up!" 

"Fine with me…" 

Fighting to no avail, the Gundams were running low on power. Seemingly, Heero and Trowa were holding by a thread. Trying to fire one more time, The gatling guns and missile launchers were exhausted. The Gundam stepped back, aware of it's fate. 

"I'm out…" 

"What are these things?" More explosions sounded off and interrupted Quatre's statement. 

"Should we self destruct?" Duo quietly asked, but his voice became stronger.

"No. Une spent too much money to remake and hide these. We can't just waste these like a piece of gum." 

Heero, sitting idly, slowly pulled out his Buster Rifle. 

"Two more shots…"

Fighting like hell, the pilots seemed to destroy one but two more would appear in its place. 

"They remind me of Mobile Dolls…" WuFei commented, fear in his voice. Suddenly, a yelp came from over the radio.

"I ca..n't figh…t an..ym…ore…" Quatre rasped, as his Gundam was struck down by one of the new mobile suits. 

"Quatre!" Trowa screamed, fear in his voice. "Quatre, no… I need to get my hands on a serpent or something…" Anger pouring into his voice, Trowa's eyes focused on the enemy. 

"Someone help!" WuFei yelled, his Gundam sustaining heavy fire. As his verniers kicked up to engage the Tauruses in mid air, a energy beam was fired into his back. A scream of pain escaped his lips as his Gundam plummeted to the ground, in a trail of fire. 

"S*it…" Heero mumbled as he fought on, trying to hang on against the deadly mobile suit. 

"Heero, we can't hold on much longer. We're not like you…" Duo said, fear growing in his voice. 

"Hn." Heero grunted as he could not think of a solution to this problem. Suddenly, another warning sign came up in Heero's cockpit as he blasted away from the fray and his gaze floated to the second monitor.

"Another set of mobile suits?" His eyes strained to see the new threat. "Friendly?" Is this a glitch? Another mobile doll?" Heero increased the view onto the 'friendly' object and a small communications link popped up. 

"Identify yourself." Heero grunted, ready for another fight. 

"I'm a Preventer!" He looked to see the young man's uniform. "Looks like you guys need some help?" Watching the Gundam pull out two beam sabers, Heero thought to himself. The Gundam was many shades of black. In truth, it looked like a cross between Deathscythe-Hell and Wing Zero. "Is it the Tallgeese? No, it can't be…"

"Nani?" Duo asked as he tried to hold off the other mobile suits. "Heero, is that you?" 

"It's another pilot…" 

"Where's…?" Merian questioned himself, looking around.

"What?" Duo had a confused look upon his face. 

"Just fight…" Suddenly a large ray of light had escaped from the new Gundam, which suddenly demolished the Tauruses which were giving air support. 

"Don't gawk, just keep fighting!" Merian yelled as his attention drifted back to the mobile suits on the ground. His flares lighting up, he dashed over to Trowa who was fighting off about four mobile suits with a small arm-mounted knife. Slicing two suits in half, he turned to blast the other two. Left there, were two masses of charred metal.

"Are there any more?" Merian turned his head to see Heero and Duo trying to ward off the last of the mobile suits. Both Trowa and Merian went off to back up Heero and Duo. 

"Guys get away!" Merian yelled as a giant sphere of energy formed upon the Gundam's wrists. 

"Hn?"   
"Heero, let's go!" Quickly moving out of the way, a large blast engulfed the confused mobile suits, which set them on fire, and it left them to fall to the ground. 

"Is it over?"

"Where is Quatre and WuFei?" 

Heero tried to patch into a channel, but the other could still hear his voice. 

"Une? Any Preventers?" 

"Secure the line, Heero." 

"Gotcha."

"Quatre and WuFei are down. We have no idea on their statuses and we're low on power. We need backup." 

"Copy that, Heero. ETA of backup is in Two Hours, repeat, Two Hours. Let the new pilot back you guys up for now while you recharge."

"Hn." 

"I'm going to search for Quatre and WuFei." Trowa said as his jets lit up and he flew off over the harbor.

                Setting his Gundam down, he opened the exit hatch and he looked outside. Amidst a sea of flames that surrounded him, he looked to see what was left of the smoldering buildings and the craters of fire that lay around the city. A dark deserted area stood now, filled with buildings smashed into pieces, destroyed ships, monuments and half skyscrapers. He paused, tiring to think.

"It looks like hell broke loose." Shielding his face from a strong wind that came from his right, he saw another Gundam landing. "But it [did]." He turned to see Deathscythe-Hell.

// The wings gave it away… // 

Stepping back into the cockpit, Merin shut the hatch and he sat in his seat. Closing his eyes, he heard the communication link pop up. It was Duo.

"Hi." Merian opened his eyes and he tried to acknowledge Duo.

"Hey." 

"You're a Preventer too?" Duo looked at his uniform, which gave him off." He thought for a second. "If you have a Gundam which to me, does not look anything like a Taurus… Why weren't you at the high security meeting last night?" 

"I couldn't make it from Earth in time. All the riots occurring in Neo Tokyo got in the way and I couldn't take off for about six hours. Until then I found out that I had to make a meeting at 18999." He paused. "In other words, I didn't go." Suddenly, a crackling transmission grabbed Merian's attention.   
"Pilots, this is 'fire.' I've got the transports." Again, Heero's voice interrupted her.

"Roger. You got us locked on?" 

"Yeah." 

"Quatre and WuFei too?" 

"Mm hmm…" Lifting off, Duo, Merian, Heero and Trowa flew up to the transport to wait for the statuses of Quatre and WuFei.

Several Hours Later

                "How are they?" Duo asked, walking up to Trowa. Merian and Heero were sitting opposite each other in the waiting room. Looking at Duo, Merian saw the hope, the fear in his eyes.

// I don't know what to say… I didn't know them… I got there too late… //

Looking over at Heero, he saw that he was asleep. Moving his gaze back to Trowa and Duo, he tried to listen into their conversation.

"They're okay, right?" 

"WuFei and Quatre… both coincidentally are in a coma…" Duo turned around and glared at Heero.

"After all this you're going to sit around and sleep?" Jolting Heero out of his slumber he looked back at Duo who was screaming at him. "Don't you even care about them? Your buddies, which [did] help you throughout the war? And you're going to sleep?" Heero shrugged the previous comments off, and he looked like he was about to say something. 

"Quatre… looks weak but he's strong. WuFei is [definitely] a fighter. They'll both, without a doubt make it. I don't know how you can't see that." Taking a glance towards Merian, he reacted quickly. 

"You expect me to take a side? I don't know these people!" 

Duo did nothing but change his gaze and look back at Trowa. 

"Duo. I'm sorry. I understand what kind of position you're in."

Suddenly, Heero's eyes snapped open and he approached Merian. Pulling his gun, he looked at Merian with his cold glare. Shrugging it off, Merian sat down, Heero following him.

"Who are you, why are you here?" Merian returned his glare as his hands quickly moved and snapped the gun out of Heero's grasp. A smirk formed upon his face and he brushed his hair back. 

"Now that I know how you act, it seems that I won't feel comfortable with a gun barrel pointed at me, along with the fact that you're on the other side of it." He laughed, bearing a grin. "But since you asked so very nicely, I guess I'll tell you." He leaned back, Heero's glare still locked onto him. Merian pulled the clip out of the gun and handed the gun back to Heero. 

"Well, I'm a Preventer… It should have came to you already." Merian pointed towards his Preventers badge. "And it seems to you that I'm just a hotshot pilot." 

"You are." His deep voice took him by surprise but he came back.

"Heh, that's all you think about Heero. I've seen you. That nerve you have is come kind of nerve." Heero let his glare do all the talking as Merian continued. "You have some kind of attitude problem, don't you?" Heero's glare began to grow more menacing as Merian continued through the onslaught. 

"You must have something wrong with you! Thinking you're the best of the best. You should learn to back down when you're defeated."  
"Stop this fighting!" Duo yelled, getting in between the dueling pilots. "Merian, can I talk to you?" Duo looked at him and he moved his head. 

"Fine, let's go." Walking outside, Merian leaned against the wall and Duo began talking.

"Look, I know it's hard, but Heero has had a lot of trouble lately." Clasping his hands, he looked back up at Merian. "You know who Relena Peacecraft is, right?"

"Yeah, I do." 

"You heard what happened?" 

"No, what did?"

"She was killed yesterday at the opening statements of her last few months as leader of the ESUN." 

"Yeah?" 

"He was planning to marry her." He looked him square in the eyes, proving his seriousness. "She was his fiancé."

"Oh." 

"He actually became… normal, for once. It's been since never, since he actually… smiled… or cried." 

"He can't take it out on all of us, in particular me, and you know that!" Merian said.

"He can't help it, Merian. That's how he… was. And now, that he's lost that one person that ever made him feel anything, he doesn't know what to do." 

"Yeah, Okay." 

"Just don't get him pissed off, if you know what I mean."

"What are you trying to do, protect me?" Duo sighed. It looked like he had another 'Heero' to deal with. 

"Just don't sit next to him, okay?" 

"Fine." They both walked back into the room and Merian sat across the room from Heero. All of a sudden, a glaring contest between them flared up. 

Among the side, Duo and Trowa were watching Merian and Heero duel it out. 

"Sooner or later this'll explode," Duo said, his eyes focused upon the two. Suddenly, the men turned to look at two young ladies who happened to walk into the waiting room. 

"Miss Une?" Merian said, straining his eyes to see. 

"You boys have another pilot to help with…" She glanced over to the young blonde. 

Owari— For Now… ^_^ 


	3. Two: Clash of Sanity

**Gundam Wing: Lost Souls Return**

**By _Kurenai Archangel_**

**A/N:** Our POV has now switched from Heero's to Merians. If you've read my original Mech stories, you would have noticed who my added characters are ((btw, to those who did read, Mena was changed to Elle in memory of my great friend, Janelle)). Plz Note that I'm writing this w/o an outline, and I'm planning to have some fun with it… 

I seem to have used two POV's, in this, my bad- in the part When Heero goes into the fight with Merian.   
  


Merian- // blah blah blah //

Heero- blah blah blah 

LoL, newayz, have fun! 

All Disclaimers Apply… 

                                                                                [Two]

** 

            Suddenly, the men turned to look at two young ladies who happened to walk into the waiting room. 

"Miss Une?" Merian said, straining his eyes to see. 

"You boys have another pilot to help with…" She glanced over to the young blonde. She was about five foot, she had beautiful blonde hair, and she had beautiful eyes. 

// Is that her? //

"Gentlemen, this is Elle Parker." Suddenly, Merian stood up and walked over to Mena. 

"It's been a long time…" He smiled, and he hugged her. 

"Oui, it has…" Duo smirked, and he felt pretty happy. 

"Looks like _Little Perfect Soldier Jr._ has feelings for someone…" Merian turned back towards Duo and gave him a stern look. "Sorry," He said, rubbing his head. 

Une looked at all of the pilots, who were all under a large amount of stress. 

"You should all take a rest… you need it, all of you." Everyone stood up to leave, but Trowa stayed in his seat. "Trowa…"  
"I'm fine. I want to know how Quatre is doing, so I'll stay here. You all should go on." Une nodded and she walked out of the waiting room. 

** 

            Merian sat across the table from Elle, in an almost, desolated cafeteria. The only exceptions were the people still awake, still serving food at the counter. The pasty white walls didn't do anything to help ease the moment, or the tension.

"It's been a while. I missed you." Merian slowly placed his hands onto hers. "How have you been?" 

"Alone, quiet. It's too boring in Paris. Before I knew it I was called out to get up here. I wish I could talk to that Heero, I feel really bad…" 

// Yeah, Heero… //

He looked off into nowhere, and took his hands off of hers. 

"What's wrong?" She questioned, looking into his eyes. 

"… I don't know. Ever since we left each other at the base that day, we never talked. I don't know why I'm expecting so much from you, we never really were in a loving relationship." He looked down at the table.

"Oh," She sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." 

"It's not your fault." Suddenly, a door opening broke the silence as a quiet Trowa walked in. 

"Hey Trowa," Said Merian.   
"Hi." He approached the counter and bought a coffee. "Later." And after that, he was gone. 

"Look, I should get to sleep," Said Merian. He walked off and left her at the table, confused. 

// I'm sorry… // 

The Next Day

            Une's voice welcomed everyone back into the world as they woke up very early at 4:00 in the morning.   
"I hope you all got some sleep," She said. "I was hoping to place you all into simulators to test you all. All of those simulators will have to do with teamwork, co-op, and your physical fighting skills against each other." She looked around, hoping to find at least one bright face- Sadly, everyone was tired out and still sleepy. "That includes you, Zechs." He lifted his head off of his arms to find out what was happening, and responded quick.

"Yay." Then he placed his head back onto his arms. 

"Let's go to the 'Sim Room'." Slowly, everyone got up and made their way two floors down to the room. Luckily, everyone else woke up after the short walk, and they all crowded into the room to find out what was needed.

"Okay, after analyzing your battle yesterday, I found that those mobile suits have definitely been worked on. Whether they be dolls, or piloted suits, they have been greatly improved." Suddenly, a popup on the wall showed a picture of the suit they faced the other day. "We have dubbed this suit 'Pegasus.' Concerning the overall stats of these suits, they have surprisingly exceeded the stats of every mobile suit. It's stats are similar to your Gundams. Luckily, the stats aren't down or up by much- but they may have the advantage." The popup closed, and then she pointed towards the simulators. "Hopefully, with enough training and the information we have gathered, we may be able to help you combat the Pegasus and whatever comes our way." The light sound of tapping was heard as Merian was slowly making a tune upon one of the simulator pods. All eyes turned to focus on him and he stopped.  
"Sorry," He said in a quiet voice. Une chuckled, and she went on with her lecture.   
"You will all be using the simulators- You will be using your Gundam and you will be assigned to the following pods by your numbers." She paused, looked upon a clipboard, and began calling out names. "Yuy, Heero- Pod 01. Maxwell, Duo- Pod 02. Barton, Trowa- Pod 03. Winner, Quatre- Pod 04. Chang, WuFei- Pod 05. But Quatre and Wufei aren't here, so… anyway, Merquise, Zechs- Pod 06." Lady Une's voice slowly drifted off in Merian's head as he began to daydream. 

// Dum de dum… // 

"Black, Merian- Pod 07." Une's snappy voice grabbed Merian out of his daydream and he slowly stumbled to the gray simulation pod labeled '07' in large, bold white lettering. 

            He sat in the pod and wiggled in the cold seat. Looking at the helmet in front of him, he picked it up and slowly fit it onto his head. It felt tight around his head, and every time he took a breath, the clear facemask fogged up. 

// Wonder what's gonna happen now… //

Suddenly, Merian heard Une's voice upon the headset in the helmet.   
"You will all be facing off against each other in your own Gundams. Remember, your hit points are limited, unlike their real counterparts. Otherwise, the Gundams in the computer sim program are modeled exactly like your current Gundams. Think of it as a way of training, because you will need more help to destroy the 'Fourteenth Zodiac,' and whoever created it." The voice paused and suddenly, another voice came on. 

"Simulation loading… Beginning in five…" Merian swallowed once and his palms started sweating. Running his hands over the console, he looked at the beginning set of hit points. 

// … That's enough, I think… // 

"Four…"

// Let's go, come on… // Merian cracked his neck and his eyes focused upon the screen, his hands becoming restless as they trembled slightly upon the control sticks on both sides of him. Closing his eyes, he waited for the next few seconds to pass.   
"Three… Two… One. Simulation beginning." 

                The screen blackened as Merian slowly opened his eyes and his grip tightened upon the control sticks at his sides, and he looked at the first blip to come up upon his radar. Spinning the Gundam around enough so that he could see his target, he saw that it's size was way over his- It sported a pair of gatling guns and if there's big weaponry, there's bound to be more of it.

// What's to bet… That's… Heavyarms? //

He charged towards the Gundam with frightening speed, igniting his beam sabers as the large, black metallic wings upon it's back unfolded. His eyes seemed focused, if not stuck upon the Gundam as the two mechas engaged in battle. Right before Merian dealt a blow with his eerily glowing beam sabers, a knife seemed to come out of nowhere and block one saber. 

// Clever… //

Merian thought as he took the second beam saber and slashed off the arm with the knife. Now unsuited for close-range combat, the Gundam opened its missile doors and a flash of light smashed against the new Blackwind.   
"Kuso!" Merian cursed at himself for letting himself make a careless mistake.

// You can do better than that! // 

A swift rain of bullets came at him as he fended off the gunfire with the large wings that surrounded the Blackwind. Concerned with his health, he glanced at the status of his Gundam. 

// 3000/4500… Not good. Be careful, baka! // 

**

            The entire fray of explosions and shimmering lights filled the screen as Lady Une and several of her Preventer Agents were watching the training simulation. A young woman with long blonde hair formed into braids was watching the fight alongside another woman her size, with dark raven-colored hair were both admiring the battle. 

"So Zechs," She paused, "Or Milliardo… he's back to fighting?" The woman with the dark hair asked quietly.

"Only for the sake of peace, Noin." Une said, her eyes still focused upon the battle. 

** 

            Sweat slowly came down upon Merian's brow as he constantly dodged missile after missile and bullet after bullet, his patience slowly running out. Suddenly, his pod shook violently as he was struck by another Gundam- This time a large white colored Gundam with a large cannon upon it's arm and it carried a beam saber in it's hand.

// Tallgeese… // 

Putting his burners on full and moving fully away from the Tallgeese III, he began to try and get a lock upon Heavyarms. 

"Come on… come on…" He saw the red circle wavering across the screen, until finally it locked on. Suddenly, a large sphere of light gathered around the arms of the Blackwind and it floated towards the Heavyarms. Slowly the flash of light engulfed the Heavyarms and nothing was there. The final four pilots were left: Mena, Zechs, Merian and Heero. 

**

            Mena and Heero were slowly fighting it out, in beam saber combat- the flash and the light of the beam sabers clashing interested Une. 

"She's doing very well against a man who's killed many men." Trowa commented, his gaze floating from Mena's Gundam, the Kaze to Heero's, the Wing Zero.

"That's because she's a girl." Sally commented, with a grin on her face. 

"If only WuFei were here," Trowa sighed, as he looked towards the door as if Chang would walk into the room any second then. "You'd hear what he'd be saying right now." He chuckled and returned his attention back to the battles between the final pilots. 

** 

            After several minutes of lingering tension and repeated clashing between Mena and Heero, Mena lost her concentration and her power and she seemed to give up. Heero watched the beam saber break the stalemate and destroy Kaze, as he turned his sights toward the fumbling battle between the Tallgeese and the Blackwind. 

Merian… 

The Wing Zero's thrusters forced the large mecha through space and towards the ongoing fray. Suddenly changing his mind, he moved his sights towards the large Tallgeese III. Taking out his beam sabers, he flew past the Tallgeese. 

// What the hell? // Merian saw the flash of light and turned to see the Tallgeese as nothing but a slashed hunk of metal. 

"Here's my chance to take you on." Heero said, in his monotone voice. "Here's your chance to show me how much of a hot-shot you are." Merian smiled, and let out a laugh. 

"Let's see." 

            Their beam sabers drawn, the Gundams stood opposite each other, both practically opposites to each other. The angelic, yet stained Wing Zero against the pure, untouched Blackwind. Both standing like monoliths to stand the test of time, they were both feeling that they were meant to stand the test of each other- the test of rivalry. The eerie red glow of Merian's beam sabers gave a ghastly look to the Blackwind Gundam, contrasting the green glow that gave the Wing Zero a holy look, despite Heero's and his Gundam's history. 

            They charged at each other, their sabers meeting each other, causing a shower of sparks. Using a complicated sword move, Merian rushed forward again as the sabers locked. A few seconds of tension resumed, until Heero opened the shoulder mounted gatling guns and opened fire upon the Blackwind. Flying back to help decrease the damage, Merian started flapping the wings of his Gundam and he pointed the tips of the wings toward Wing Zero.

Nani?! 

Small missiles that left trails of light smashed into Wing Zero and sent it reeling back. After the smoke cleared, Heero felt his pod rumble, and at the last second, he brought his beam saber up to block the final blow. 

… Shimatta! 1000/4900! Watch out! 

// Damnit! 1010/4500… // 

Their beam sabers locked together, they both seemed to pull out another beam saber at the same time. Using the locked beam saber as a shield, they exchanged blows. Surprisingly, at the same time, they made a jab with their sabers that seemed to destroy each other. Both looking at their Gundam's status, they saw that the heath point meter was down to zero. 

// A draw?! //

A draw?!!! 

            Merian got out of pod 07 and pulled off his helmet, which was moist with sweat. Walking up to Heero, he held out his hand. 

"Arigato, Heero-sama." Heero looked at him, gave him a glare, and said nothing. 

"Hn." He said as he pulled his helmet off. "You're lucky this wasn't in real life." 

"And so are you." Merian returned his glare. All of a sudden, a fist whizzed by Merian's face after he dodged Heero's punch. Grabbing his wrist and swinging it back, he looked back at Heero. "Stop." 

"Gentlemen, please…" Lady Une stepped in front of Merian and Heero, her hands up to their chests. "I can't afford to have my best pilots having a fight with each other, especially during a time of war." Heero lowered his fist.   
"Fine." 

"Alright."

"You are all dismissed for the night. Report to the meeting room tomorrow morning at 0700 hours." As Merian looked at his watch, he sighed.   
"Time for some sleep," he sighed as he walked down the hallway to his dorm and he collapsed upon the bed in his Preventers uniform. 

*Owari*

Please, R/R!!!! 


End file.
